days pass
by mrs.sugerplumkitty
Summary: just regular days with the okumura twins (might be some fluff cause i love yukio/rin) also nice Satan and mabey yuri *the twins mom not girl x girl * just read the story if u want. some AU. and i added humor but i don't know might be some. also AU shiemi and bon and bon x shiemi ratings may go up! with oc no parings with it though this oc may be in some of my fanfics
1. Met up

Met up {chapter 1} The day was calm the sun was shining with a smooth breeze passing by the tall green trees swayed with the wind and in the distance you would be able to hear laughing children from the nearby park.

* * *

><p>"uhh this sooooo boring" said a certain raven haired teen said before taking a swig of his sprite. "you know nii-san this is a good time to finally relax and finally talk to everybody since it has been a pretty long few months" yukio said before gently smiling at his brother soon making rin blush a light shade of pink before glaring at yukio for making him blush. "what ever" rin mumbled while willing down his burning cheeks yukio rolled his eyes before looking up to see everyone 'shura playing soccer with izumo and shima mepestio (sorry don't know how to spell his name will learn)acting as creepy as ever yeah... just looking down at everyone with those...eyes...ok back to everyone of course bon and sheimi making out like they always do and amimon (don't know if that is right) just nibbling on a piece of corn' before he knew it rin ran up to everyone yukio greeted everyone before siting under a nice tree with a shade he sat under it and stared to read. "hey four eyes why are you reading come on everyone wants you to take that stick out of your ass" rin said with his hands on his hips with his tail swinging low behind him. yukio raised an eyebrow then smirked "ohh okay you just want me to spend time with you" yukio said rin eyes widened and his cheeks started to burn and his tail twitching behind him and he stared to stutter "n-no i d-don't i j-just wanted y-you to have a little fun" rin said trying to avoid eye contact with yukio wanting to turn invisible. "you know what how about you sit down with me for a few minutes" yukio said before patting his lap inviting ;s cheeks changed three shades darker before walking to yukio then siting on his lap "this is so embracing" rin confessed before squirming to get comfortable yukio rapped his arms around rin's waist and stared slowly rocking rin and whispered the book to rin till he fell asleep and then yukio. "hey guys come over here!" called izumo everyone ran to her and then awwed and the sight rin on yukio's lap with yukio's arms rapped around rin's waist with his left cheek on the soft raven locks and rin with his arms around yukio's neck his right cheek softly pressed aginst yukio's chest with the closed book on his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: some words might not be spelled right but will soon be fixed. please review ( : bye<p> 


	2. Sorry

Sorry

* * *

><p>if you read the first chapter then there are problems with it like the spelling and it being to short. well i did wright the first chapter at 12:00 soo i might start writing in the morning. yeah and was listening to kevin hart well this is just to say sorry for the bad chapter it will get better {most likely not }: well bye<p> 


	3. Nightmares

Nightmars {oc shows up here and brother fluff} [by the way shiemi is not here you will find out later]

* * *

><p>It was 12:00 at night the twins are fast asleep...well at least one of them.A shaking figure stayed in the night rin held himself through the night whispering something in his sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>rin's nightmare<span>_ {**rin's** pov} _darkness surrounded me...wait is that a light i walk to it is that fire but i-its blue i touch it fire wrapped around my body but it didn't hurt it happened i see people that i seem to know staring blank at me 'a small bald kid with glasses who is that? a girl with a hand on her hip with purple dog eyebrows and two twin pigtails i think i remember her e-eyebrows i think a nice busty women with fiery red hair with blonde tips i think her name started with an umm 's' next was a guy with and angry look one his face with and blonde streak down his hair wait princesses why would i call a guy that well right next to it is and pink haired guy yep that's all my description of him next to him is an tall man well he looks like a man may be a teen well with nice strong jaw with moles on his face with thick framed glasses and an exorcist uniform umm hey four eyes my brother "hey four four eyes over here" i yell but no one notices "h-hey guys" i say agin but suddenly a burst of blue fire came out of no where and right in front of him every one burned yelling and screaming at him but there was still someone there 'yukio' "y-yukio" i whisper he walks up to me with a mad expression on his face_ "**nii-san you need to control your fire- **"_ suddenly all of them came back __screaming insults at me i start to sniffle and then cry not being able to stand someone hating it all left and then came a busty women with a long black dress with her dress cut on her right leg she had a small skull necklace and she had black hair to her shoulders "see rin they don't love you they don't understand you you they don't know your pain a life of sin" the women said in and soft but seductive voice "just come with me" and so i followed_

* * *

><p><em>"<em> RIN WAKE UP PLEASE" yukio yelled while shaking rin finally rin woke up with sweat covering his face "thank god rin" yukio said hugging rin yukio gently smiled at rin and started to walk back to bed but rin grabbed yukio's arm "umm p-please sleep with me" rin said looking up at raised and eyebrow and half smirked "ohh you do dont you" yukio said rin's eyes widened realizing what he said and how yukio took it"n-no not like that you know what i mean"rin said blushing "okay" yukio simply said before getting on the bed and pulling the covers over them "goodnight rin" yukio whispered "night yukio" rin said before falling into a peaceful will talk about his nightmare with yukio in the just wanted to have a nice night in yukio's arm's.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: this is the longest chapter i have written so far hope you guys like it of course i messed something up but i think i did i gave a brief description of the oc and shimei is not in here you guys will see why and of course i added yukirin i ove it and you guys tell me if you want them pared or anyone else i will make a chapter dedicated to your paring {: bye guys<em><br>_


End file.
